Connectors of the type referred to above are well known. These are, for example, circular connectors. They offer little or no room for adjustment of radial tolerances, typically only a few 1/100 mm. The reason for this is that the elasticity of lamella fields typically used in such circular connectors does not permit any more adjustment. If such a circular connector is charged in radial direction high lateral forces arise. These are detrimental to the relaxation behavior of the lamellae. Generally, axial movements in known solutions cause a high degree of wear.